


Morning After

by Kalloway



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Alice thinks to slip away.
Relationships: Blood Dupre/Alice Liddell
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'left'

Alice dressed quickly, sure to grab all of her things. If she left something behind... Though there was also a chance she'd be spotted slipping from Blood's room and it was far too early for any story that anybody would actually believe!

She glanced back at Blood, infinitely handsome even asleep, the sheets barely covering him, and...

Slowly, he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Leaving so soon?" he questioned.

"I..." Alice started, unsure quite how to respond.

"I have a better idea," Blood quickly supplied. "Why don't you stay a bit longer?"

He pulled the sheets down, invitingly.

"Oh! Yes..."


End file.
